fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Voice To Reason
[[Rikugun-Taisa Homura] ’s perceptive] Light, natural sunlight shines on me for the first time in a century. The smell of grass, the chirping of birds, I just remembered how much I hate Mother Nature. Someone’s pulling my sleeve, must be Yuuma. “Yes Yuuma?” I turn my head to her, she points her index finger at something in front of me. “Nii-san’s parents…,” She replies softly with no tone in her voice. I look forward. Just as she said, in front of me are my parents. “I’ll be going now,” I pat Yuuma’s head and offer my hand to Mato-san, she bits her lower lip,” Something wrong?” I ask her, she smiles. “Nothing,” Taking my hand she shakes it and I turn to Ryu who just glares at me. I glare at him. “It’s rude to glare,” He tells me, I make a tch sound. “Really? Well I would have never known,” I walk towards my parents,” If you have time to lecture me on manners then tell Yuuma it’s rude to point at people.” I stop about an arm’s length before coming in physical contact with my parents. As my mother smiles at me, my father simply looks away somewhere else. I glare at him. “Rikugun-Taisa,” My mother calls me and embraces me with her wide, open arms for the first time in a century . Stroking my hair she begins to whisper lullabies she used to sing to me as an infant,” Don’t mind your father, he’s used concerned about something quite foolish.” This unusual warmth I’m feeling from her, is this called mother’s love? She has done the same actions to me as a child but as I grew older I made it clear to her I don’t require it. Why some may ask? This so called ‘mother’s love’ can just be an act trying to get on my good side and giving a good image to the public for herself. It’s not as if I hold a grudge against my mother nor has anything happened. It’s just as one point of my life, I began to wonder if love truly exists in this world. I glare at my father as he walks away. "Rikugun-Taisa,” He calls me in a sharp, monotone voice, I release myself from my mother's arms and walk up to him. "We will be heading home now, do you not wish to bid farewell to your cousin?" I pick up my pace as father walks faster. "I already bid my farewell to her," I reply immediately. As we continue walking forward I observe my surroundings. The area is clearly inhabitant after a whole century with much more flora than before. People are greeting and embracing one another. All of this because of a war. I stop walking and start running up a cliff, a change has to be made in this new century and I’ll be the one to make that change. "Rikugun-Taisa!" I glance over my shoulder, mother has reached out her arm to me and has started running. I make a tch sound, she'll fall if she continues running. Shivers run down my spine as I begin to feel an aura similar to winter approaching me. Ryu appears by my side on an arc of ice. He heaves a sigh, I glare at him. "You wanted my farewell that badly?" I ask him, he punches my shoulder. "Your mother was screaming on the top of her lungs and was chasing you," He retorts in a sharp tone, I elbow his stomach. "So, you're expecting me to run back to my mother?" Without hesitation Ryu grabs onto my shoulder and pulls me towards him, making me lose my balance. “What in God's name do you-" "Shut your mouth-" I release myself from his grip and continue running even faster."Riku! Get back here you little-" Screaming on the top of my lungs I've finally reached the top of the cliff. I look down, I've caught everyone's attention now. Reaching out my arm I begin my speech,” Pathetic low lives, we are in this state now all because of one war. God knows what would happen if there were to be several wars and several horrendous outcomes, more horrible than this! Therefore from today onwards I shall start a plan for this new century! And that plan you pathetic low lives, is for a representative from each tribe, clan, family and dynasty to start a journey to unite us all!” Category:Creed Category:AzuWen Category:Storyline